


Make A Move

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: The Odd Couple (TV 2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Oscar Madison made a nasty fall during a softball game and his best friend Felix Unger ended up being the one who cared the most about Oscar's health. Would the kind of friendship they had change during all of that?
Relationships: Oscar Madison/Felix Unger
Kudos: 6





	Make A Move

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why there may be mistakes in this fic. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Make A Move"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtAEz9WwCr0) by Gavin DeGraw.
> 
> Back in 2017 I started watching the 2015 TV version of The Odd Couple, but I stopped watching after about 5 episodes or something. About two weeks ago I decided to watch the series again and I absolutely fell in love with a new ship: Oscar/Felix. That's why I wanted to write at least one story about them as a couple.  
>  **This fic takes place during a time both Oscar and Felix are single.**

Sports radio personality and sportswriter Oscar Madison of _The Oscar Madison Show_ played a game of softball with his agent Teddy, assistant Dani and friends Roy and Murph, who was also a former _New York Mets_ player, against another sports radio show.  
Oscar's team was the offensive team and the radio host was the first batter.  
Oscar successfully hit the ball when the pitcher threw the pitch and ran towards first base. He felt he could make it safely to second base if he ran as hard as he could.  
But instead of stepping over first base, Oscar slipped and fell on his hands. The batter immediately knew something was wrong and screamed out in pain.  
They stopped the game and Felix Unger, Oscar's platonic neat-freak roommate, who was watching the game, sprinted towards his best friend, as well as the other teammates. "Oscar, are you alright? Where does it hurt?"  
Tears escaped from the hurt man's eyes. "It's my wrist, Felix. My right wrist. It hurts so badly."  
"Alright. Teddy, can you help me lift Oscar to his feet?"  
Felix examined his friend's wrist when they both stood. "We need to get you to a doctor, Oscar. I think your wrist's broken."  
"It feels broken to me."

Teddy drove the best friends to the hospital, because Oscar couldn't drive at that moment and Felix didn't have a driver's license.  
In hospital they took an x-ray of Oscar's wrist and the doctor had bad news. The right wrist was indeed broken and that he needed a plaster for at least four weeks.

Back at home Felix helped Oscar as much as he could by helping him with his clothes and covering his plaster when Oscar took showers. Any other person would go insane if Felix would be around all day, asking if you needed anything, but Oscar didn't. He really liked it that his best friend cared so much about him.  
_"Oh, no... Am I in love with Felix?"_ Oscar questioned himself.

**~1 week later~**

"Is everything alright, Oscar? You look a little tense," Felix spoke to his best friend, who was watching some bad movie on the tv, while he sat down on the couch next to him.  
"Yeah, it's just..." Oscar replied as he turned off the television screens. "I have a lot on my mind right now."  
The neat-freak tried to get his roommate's attention. "Hey, look at me. I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."  
The sports radio host looked up and lifted his plastered wrist. "First, let me tell you that I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of me now I'm in a bit of a tough spot."  
"I like doing things for you," Felix commented. "You're my best friend, Oscar. I really don't mind taking care of you."  
"Ever since you took me to the doctors, I can't stop thinking about you, Felix. I can't stop staring at you whenever we're in the same room. I can't sleep well, because you're always on my mind. You make me feel safe and you make my pain go away. I find you extremely attractive and finally, to wrap it all up, I'm hopelessly in love with you, F.U.," Oscar explained. "And I really hope you like me too."

Instead of giving a reply, Felix took his coat and rushed out of the apartment, which left the other man shocked.  
"Yep, I ruined it. I ruined our perfectly good friendship," Oscar said to himself as he made his way to his bedroom and lied down on the bed. "I should never have told him about my feelings."

"Oscar, where are you? I'm back," the radio personality heard about half an hour later. Apparently, Felix was back from wherever he went.  
It didn't take the photographer long to find his best friend in his bed, who lied on top of the covers and faced the other way. "Oscar?"  
"I shouldn't have told you how I felt, because now our friendship's ruined. I'm sorry," Oscar declared.  
Felix moved and sat down on the bed. "Could you please sit up for me? Because I've got something to tell you too."  
The other man did as he was told and faced his friend. "What's going on? Why did you leave so sudden?"  
"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about," Felix started. "I just went out to get us dinner. I got your favorite pizza. And I bought you some flowers too."  
"But I'm not a flowers type of guy," Oscar replied.  
"I know you aren't, but I wanted to get them anyway. It's a romantic gesture, Oscar."  
"A romantic gesture?"  
"I'm better at expressing myself by gestures than by words."  
The radio host looked confused. "I don't know what you're on about, Felix. I totally lost you."  
"What I'm trying to say here, Oscar, is that I really like you too. I've been in love with you since the day we met at college."  
"You're in love with me too?" Oscar said with a smirk. "Does this mean I get to kiss you? Like right now?"  
Felix smiled back. "I would like that very much."

The two men sat closer to one another and looked each other in the eye. Oscar put his left hand on Felix's waist while their faces got close. Felix placed his hands on Oscar's shoulders. Their noses bumped, because they were both a bit nervous of what was about to happen.  
In a few seconds Oscar tilted his head and put his lips on the pair waiting for him. Their lips perfectly matched before the radio host let his tongue trace over Felix's lips to ask for entrance. Their tongues carefully touched and danced around. When their lips pulled apart after a while, it gave a big smack.  
"You need to brush your teeth," Felix joked. "Otherwise, I won't be kissing you again, anytime soon."  
Oscar grinned as they stood up from the bed. "I will, but first, you said something about getting my favorite pizza?"  
"I left them on the coffee table," the other man replied as he held his friend's hand.  
"Okay, let's watch some tv while we'll eat pizza."  
"That sounds fun."

They were watching _Beethoven's 3rd_ while they enjoyed their pizzas on the couch, with Oscar being on Felix's right.  
"This movie never gets old. Even after watching it dozens of times," Felix spoke before he ate his last slice.  
Oscar, who already finished his pizza, sat back and stretched his left arm on the backrest. "I know, right. It's just so funny."  
The neat-freak moved his body from the tv screen to face his roommate and showed him a smile. Felix moved closer to his friend and put his left hand behind his neck.  
Time seemed to have stopped when their lips met for the second time that evening. Oscar's lips were softer and warmer than Felix could have ever imagined. Those lips made Felix's heart skip a beat and the kiss ended way sooner than the photographer would have wanted.  
"It's probably for the best if we wait with being intimate until your wrist's okay again," Felix spoke as he got his breath back.  
Oscar nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We're in no hurry, whatsoever. We're already moved in with each other, so I don't mind waiting with other things."  
"I love you, Oscar Madison," the neat-freak suddenly said out of nowhere. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it so soon. You're not even my boyfriend yet."  
"Felix, calm down," the other man laughed. "I love you too."  
"You do?"  
"Of course I do. We've been living together for quite some time now and I can tell you that I love you and all the things you do for me very much."  
"And I'll always love doing things for you. That won't change now our relationship has changed."

**~A couple of weeks later~**

Oscar's wrist had healed, and the doctor had removed his plaster. He met up with his agent Teddy and his assistant Dani at _Langford's_ , which was their local bar.  
"I've asked you to come, because I've got to tell you something rather important," Oscar started as they sat at their usual booth. "I'm a single man no more and I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."  
"Your boyfriend?" Dani exclaimed excitedly. "That means you owe me, Teddy."  
Teddy sighed and gave the assistant 10 dollars from his wallet.  
"What's happening here?" Oscar asked. "Did you bet on me?"  
"Yeah, I said you're bisexual and Teddy wouldn't believe it," Dani explained. "And I'm right!"  
"So, you guys don't mind me dating a guy?"  
"Of course not. As long as he makes you happy, we're happy," Teddy replied.  
"Well, he'll be here any minute now."  
At that moment Felix entered the bar. He saw his friends and sat down next to Oscar.  
"So, Felix, Oscar just told us he has a boyfriend. Do you know this guy he's dating?" Dani asked.  
"Oh yeah. His boyfriend's absolutely amazing. He's the nicest guy Oscar could ever be with. He loves taking care of Oscar. They're the perfect match for each other."  
"I think you said enough for now, Felix," Oscar commented before he pressed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.  
Dani applauded. "Yes! Another 10 dollars for me, Teddy!"  
The agent paid off his second bet to the assistant.  
Felix wondered what was going on. "Did they have bets on you?"  
"Yeah, Dani and Teddy bet if I'd be bisexual and apparently also if we'd end up dating," Oscar explained.  
"We really do have some weird friends," Felix laughed.  
"We do, Felix. Yes, we do."

**Author's Note:**

> **_I've been thinking about something you once said_ **   
>  **_That life is short, so let go of regrets_ **   
>  **_So then I take your advice and I bet it all on you_ **   
>  **_Now you're giving sexy a whole new name_ **   
>  **_Yeah, what I'm feeling is hard to explain_ **   
>  **_I'm thinking we're overdue and I bet it all on you_ **
> 
> **_I don't care where we sleep tonight_ **   
>  **_I don't care if it's in or outside_ **   
>  **_You know what to do, make a move_ **   
>  **_You could throw away your phone_ **   
>  **_Make believe that we're all alone_ **   
>  **_I'm talking to you, make a move, 'cause I'm ready_ **
> 
> **_I'm aware of what you've gone through_ **   
>  **_Not afraid to say I've fallen for you_ **   
>  **_If you need someone to talk to, I've got the time_ **


End file.
